Just As It Should Be
by LittleMissWho
Summary: Gene doesn't want Alex to leave him. Alex doesn't want to leave Gene. So why is he being so bloody stubborn? Will Sam be able to give Gene and Alex their happy ending? Rated T for language


**A/N: This is an idea that's been careering round my head for ages, as I was very unhappy with the Gene Genie for just letting Bolly Kecks go into the railway arms. Heaven schmeaven**. **Please tell me what you think and Enjoy xxx**

"Please... please listen to me. I could stay here with you. I can't... I can't go in there Gene!" Alex desperately fought back tears as she implored Gene to see sense.

Gene smiled, sadly, fighting back his own tears. _Bloody stubborn woman, never makes things easy, _he thought. "Yes you can. There's a saloon bar. Can't 'ave you puttin' me off my stride now, can I? I'll end up wondering if I'm completely right the 'ole time. Can't 'ave that."

She shook her head rigorously at him, pushing him back as he tried to envelop her in a hug.

"C'mon, Bolls. Don't cry."

"I'm not bloody crying!" She hissed at him, trying to blink away the insistent tears that were threatening to escape her eyes. She rubbed furiously at her cheeks as they finally escaped.

"Bols... You can't stay here." Gene was secretly chuffed that she'd give up heaven for him. However, this didn't stop the fact that it wasn't possible. Or the fact that he was about to cry like a proper Jessie because all he wanted to do was pull her in his arms and carry her away from this bloody pub as fast as possible.

"You can't make me!" Alex suppressed a sob as she stepped further and further away from him.

A tear slid down his cheek "Bolly I-"

"Having more DI trouble are we Guv?" Came a painfully familiar voice from somewhere behind Alex.

Gene smiled a small smile as Sam Tyler came into view. He should've been more happy to see his old friend again, but frankly, with his heart being broken and all this wasn't really a good time. He was surprised as Alex winced and gasped as Sam came closer, her eyes flooding with more tears, body shaking slightly as she tried to suppress more sobs.

"Sam, this is al-"

"Hiya Lexie." Sam's whole face softened as he came closer to the couple, his eyes resting on Alex the whole time.

Gene was befuddled, but felt a surge of desperation stab him as Alex started sobbing loudly, her legs threatening to buckle. He stepped forward to support her but was stopped, suddenly.

"You BASTARD!" She yelled, in between sobs, eyes on Sam.

Sam stood there, his face a mixture of guilt, sorrow and regret. He nodded his head, as if agreeing with Alex's accusation.

Alex lunged forward, punching feebly into Sam's chest in a fit of rage and despair. He didn't try and defend himself, just pulled his arms round her shoulders, holding her tight, rocking her shaking body.

"Lex... Shh..." He whispered as she began to cry louder.

"Selfish bastard..." she sobbed into his chest "You left me!..."

"I know... I'm so sorry..."

"We were supposed to be a team!..."

"Lexie... I'm so sorry..."

"And now, Molly's got no one left..."

"Shhh... She'll be fine, she's got Evan..."

"But he's a twat..." Alex seemed to be calming down a bit.

"I know... but he loves her... and you." Sam drew Alex to arms length, smiling as her sobbing ceased.

Alex still looked rather angry "It doesn't change anything does it? My parents getting blown up in front of my eyes was bad enough! But my BEST FRIEND JUMPING OFF A SODDING BUILDING REALLY WAS THE ICING ON THE BLOODY CAKE!"

"I had to-"

"I KNOW! It still doesn't help the fact that you didn't even deem it necessary to call me, or even consider that it was your god-daughters birthday the following week, or even the fact that I was left with a broken heart, a load of bloody funeral arrangements and your poor mother grieving you as desperately as I was!"

Sam hugged her tightly again.

"And do you want to know the most annoying thing?" She mumbled into his chest "I still seem to have forgiven you for it. Because as usual, you were doing the right bloody thing!"

Sam chuckled fondly "God, I missed you." He kissed her hair lightly.

Meanwhile, Gene had had just about enough of this. He cleared his throat loudly, and Sam and Alex sprung apart. Sam grinned at him, but a look of mild desperation was all that Gene could see on Bolly's face, their earlier conversation not forgotten.

"Allright, guv?" Sam opened his arms to Gene, intending to hug him.

Gene rolled his eyes "Stop being such a bloody nancy , Tyler. Wouldn't want your Mrs gettin' jealous."

Sam smiled, knowingly, and offered Gene his hand instead. He shook it firmly, managing a small smile.

"Right, down to business." Sam clapped his hands, smiling at the couple.

They both looked at him as if his head had fallen off.

"Oh, lord. Lex, for someone as intelligent as you I thought this wouldn't have been so difficult to figure out." Sam sighed in mock despair.

Alex gave him a look which said 'don't be clever with me, matey'.

"I'm intrigued, Tyler." Gene raised his eyebrows, prompting Sam to carry on.

Sam nodded "Are you really thick enough to believe that you can force someone into heaven, Guv?"

Gene's eyes narrowed "It's just what has to happen. 'S not like I want her to go."

Alex managed a small smile, in spite of herself.

"And what you say goes?" Sam raised his eyebrows, questioningly

Gene nodded.

"I wouldn't be so sure. Lex, go and try opening the door."

Alex shook her head, edging further away from them.

"Don't go in, just try opening it." Sam nodded towards the pub in encouragement.

Alex hesitantly stepped towards the door. She tentatively reached for the handle and gave it a tug. It didn't budge. She turned around, smiling.

"I'm not ready?"

Sam shook his head "No. You just don't want to go in."

"So I can stay here, then?"

Sam nodded again, not managing to smile.

"Bolly..." Gene tried to suppress a grin.

"Seems you were wrong again then, Mr Hunt?" Alex smiled, triumphantly.

"Bolls... you do understand that if yer comin' back with me, I'm gonna expect to get my leg over?" He stepped closer to her.

She feigned shock "Well I never..."

"And yer gonna have to put up wi' me wanting to spend most of me time with ye?" He took another step forward.

She smiled beautifully at him "Oh damn..."

"And ye'd probably have to put up with me forever?" He was now seriously violating her personal space.

"I think I could handle that..." She trailed off, her eyes flicking between his eyes and lips.

Gene reached out a hand to cup her cheek. "Well then, Bollinger Knickers. You gonna kiss me, or punch me?"

In answer, Alex pulled forcefully on his lapels, their lips colliding forcefully. Gene grinned into the kiss, pulling one hand to the back of her head, and the other down to take firm grip of her arse, which made her squeak momentarily.

Sam rolled his eyes at Gene's dinosaur behaviour, smiling to himself as he walked back towards the pub. They had both found their place in this world just as he had found his with Annie. As he re-entered the pub, closing the door quietly, he was comforted by the fact that he'd definitely be seeing them again, one day.

* * *

After about 5 minutes of undoubtedly the best kiss of both Gene and Alex's existence, she was forced to come up for air, resulting in the Gene Genie moaning and pouting. They were surprised to find that the pub had vanished, and they were standing in the middle of a street, still wrapped up in eachother.

"Gene, I think we'd better move out of the middle of the road before we get run over." Alex smiled, tugging his arm.

"Bolls! I was bloody well enjoying that." Gene pouted, pulling her closer.

"So was I! I just don't fancy dying twice in one night. And besides..." She pulled her hands through his hair "We can't really do anything out here... can we?"

Gene tried and failed to stop his blood from running south at this point. "Yer askin' for it now Bolly Kecks, you infuriatingly sexy-"

"Asking for what, Gene?" She licked her lips.

"You bloody well know what!" And it was not helping him thinking about it.

"No, I don't. Why don't you show me?"

And without further ado, Gene Hunt pulled a squealing Alex Drake into his arms and started charging towards Luigi's.

Just as it bloody well should be.


End file.
